robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
(original concept artwork by vampireman22) Tricorder Communicator Phaser Rifle USS Rodney The USS Rodney, NX-208819, was the first of its class. Richard Malcolm called the ship an Advanced Tactical Command Carrier but out of all of these catagories, first and foremost, the USS Rodney was a carrier. With two large shuttle bays that resembled more like hanger bays, it was known to be the equivalent to Starfleet's aircraft carriers. These two hangers were capable of deploying up to 40 shuttle support craft each comfortably with modifications being made to push this limit to up to 60 craft. As a result, the USS Rodney was built with some of the most advanced sensor systems and subspace comms to provide reliable, realtime tracking and communications with over 200 ships. The USS Rodney was one of the largest Starfleet built by the end of the 24th century, sitting at 1,032 metres with a crew compliment of 2,000 officers. The USS Rodney was fitted with a type 21 antimatter feedback warp core that have the ship a cruising speed of warp 8.54 and a maximum speed of warp 9.991 for 12 hours before the strain causes considerable damage to the warp system. Along with this warp system, the Rodney was also fitted with a 23rd century Displacement Activated Spore Hub Drive, an advanced from of quantum displacement that utilises an organic 4 dimensional web of Prototaxities Stellaviatori. This technology was originally tested by the Crossfield classes during the outbreak of the Klingon-Federation war, however was banned by Starfleet as it requires the genetic augmentation of a human Starfleet officer or the physical torture of a rare and possibly endangered symbiotic tardegrade-like creature. After the ban the plans were classified behind Section 31. After the seeming collapse of Section 31, the details of this drive was released to the public and civilians began to become unrested as so many events over the past 100 years could have been prevented with access to this drive. In response to this, Starfleet agreed to fit one ship with the drive and it was chosen to be the USS Rodney. In it's developmental stage, the ship was originally designated the name the USS Defender. However after a tragic engineering incident that resulted in the death of the carriers original designer, Xanek Rodney, and so the USS Defender was redesignated as the USS Rodney. Originally captained by Dean Rown and the first officer Richard Malcolm, the USS Rodney was launched June 20 2399. It's first mission was to destroy a Romulan battlestation that was identified as the centre-point of the deployment of the Shadowbird classes. After it's first mission, the USS Rodney went through a major command switch. With Commander Richard Malcolm being promoted to captain and reassigned to the USS Odyssey, launched August 17 2399. And after the battle of Earth, and the outbreak of the Romulan-Federation war, Admiral Galeb took command of the USS Rodney and Captain Rown was reduced to first officer. During the Romulan-Federation war, aka the Second Romulan War, that took place between late August to early October 2399, the USS Rodney fought in several battles. This included the attack on New Romulus, the first stages of the Battle of the Neutral Zone, and the Battle of star J-51L that saw the end of the war. USS Independence The USS Independence, NCC-120528, was one of three Patriot class starships commissioned and built in the early 2390s. The other two vessels of this class was the USS Unity and the USS Identity. The USS Independence was constructed at the Utopia Planitia shipyards in 2390 and was commanded by William Collins at his promotion to Head Admiral. The Independence was named the Starfleet flagship on its maiden voyage as the previous flagship, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, was decommissioned from service. She was fitted with the latest advancements in tactical systems, sensors and two Mark 20 Warp Drives for redundant power distribution and speed. The Patriot Class sat around 800 metres in length with a crew of 1.7 thousand officers. This class was also the first ships to be fitted with the environmentally friendly rectangular nacelles with three bussard collector system instead of the typical one larger design. The Independence would see little combat in its service. First deployment in combat was the third Borg incursion into Federation space that attacked Andoria. During peacetime, the Independence was deployed to patrol the Alpha Centauri until the battle of J-51L where it commanded the Fourth Fleet during the Second Romulan War. This fleet consisted of the USS Odyssey, the USS Rodney, Sau Paulo, Valiant, Venator, Hades, Ceres, and Diana. USS Scotsman The USS Scotsman NCC-70965 was an old Nebula class starship. At the time of her later years, she was captained by Julian Fisher but outlived many of her previous captains. It began to become an urban legend after her third captain, Joe Crossfield, was killed in a freak ion storm in 2391, that the Scotsman was cursed by a Q that every captain would have bad luck. The USS Scotsman was launched on Febuary 13 2370 as a deep space science vessel capable of performing over one hundred unique fully commissioned scientific experiments at any one time. In 2373, the Scotsman underwent a refit at the break out of the Dominion War that doubled the weapons capabilities of the ship. The sensor pod was replaced with a weapons pod that added three more phaser banks and four torpedo tubes, on top of the added armaments from the refit. After the war, the USS Scotsman went through a second refit that reduced the required crew capacity from 939 officers to 673 with advancements in automation requiring less man power to operate and maintain. In her later years, in the build up to the Romulan Crisis, the USS Scotsman was deployed to patrol the Neutral Zone. Her final mission was deployed in a search operation to find missing officers Dean Rown and Penvil in the Miller One experimental craft. Captain Julian Fisher made contact with the Miller One but on their path to pick up the ship, the Scotsman was attacked by a new Romulan stealth torpedoes and a new class nicknamed the Shadowbird by Starfleet Intelligence. The torpedoes disabled the Scotsman's shields at the first hit, and the second torpedo triggered a antimatter containment breach. Later the wreckage of the USS Scotsman was retrieved by federation ships at the escalation of tensions between the Federation and Romulan Star Empire, and the logs were useful to create a refit for many Starfleet ships to prevent the Romulan stealth torpedoes from draining the shields of any Starfleet vessel to come onto contact with them. USS Delaney Uniform